Soulmates
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: People seem to want me to write Hirogo so I finally caved and wrote my take on it.


**People seem to want Hirogo, so here you go.**

* * *

They'd been fighting their passions for too long, while they fought the city's various villains. Fighting together and not being able to be together was so incredibly painful that they were incapable of surviving the torture. They were going to break if they had to go any longer without fulfilling their passion.

Every glance between them seemed to last an hour. The way the light reflected in his eyes as he looked up at her was intoxicating. It didn't matter to him that he was only 14 and she was an adult. He longed after her, and she longed after him. Laws could be broken, rules could be bent. She was his dream, and their affair would be legendary. There would be some who would stand in the way of their romance. Small-minded individuals who scoffed in the name of love. Small-minded individuals who had never experienced such electric chemistry as Hiro and GoGo.

It was agony to deny who they were. It was agony to pretend that they weren't perfect for each other. And it was like the whole world was rooting for them. Like the whole world thought that this was a legal battle worth fighting. And with everyone on their side, how could they not be together? Was it only the fear that they wouldn't work as well as they felt they would? But those fears were unfounded. They were like magnets, so attracted to each other, the pull was getting stronger. This couldn't be wrong.

He thought about her when he fell asleep. She thought about him when she woke up in the morning. In their dreams, they were together. In their beds, they were alone. But that was going to change. Their hearts were bleeding for each other.

Every time they were in the same room GoGo's breath quickened and her cheeks reddened. She was intoxicated by his presence. He was just a little bit shorter than her so she was able to lean on him like he was her armrest. It made them both blush, and GoGo would giggle, stars in her eyes. They were giddy, like children, though only Hiro was a child. How could this be wrong? They would take the first steps together. GoGo would come out as MAP and the world would just have to accept the physical and mental chemistry she had with this boy. She could make him into a man. Their love transcended age, it transcended all boundaries. They couldn't fight this any longer! They wouldn't fight this any longer.

Their first kiss was in public, in the middle of San Fransokyo. GoGo had known it would be magical but nothing had prepared her for this. His face was so soft and devoid of wrinkles. His eyes shone like precious jewels. When the first kiss ended she barely breathed before instigating the second kiss. This would be a moment she would always remember. This would be a moment that would last for all eternity.

The world seems to stop for them, while they hold each other in the middle of the city they protected. Maybe all eyes were on them, or maybe no one else in the world existed. They just felt so perfect and pure. Their kisses lasted forever. After the first, they never stopped. How could they fight that pull any longer? Their chemistry was so much more electric now that they were together. As they saved the city they fought side by side together. And when the day was over and the fight was done they were side by side again. Electric, passionate, in love.

She would punish him by withholding kisses. She would reward him, or shut him up, by bestowing kisses. But it was more a reward for her. He would sneak out at night to be with her. They were the happiest when they were together. They were only happy when they were together. He was her addiction and she was his. Never in his wildest dreams had he believed his childish crush would blossom into such a beautiful, physical romance. He was dependent on her. When she was around, he forgot everything else. He forgot his education and his occupation, she was the only thing that occupied his brain. If it were legal, he would have married her then. But it was agony to wait-

"Okay, I can't read any more of this stuff. Why'd you have to use the real names instead of the made-up ones?" Wasabi asked, cutting off his girlfriend in the middle of her performance.

"This is the seventeenth time I've read it and I needed you to be as uncomfortable as I am," GoGo said, shuddering.

"The story literally admits that Hiro is significantly younger than you and dating him and becoming physical is illegal. And then it called people who call it illegal small-minded. That's next level supervillain stuff," Wasabi pointed out.

"Obviously it's super wrong. Plus the way it's written I don't think the author knows what sex is." Wasabi's face reddened and he let out a laugh.

"They're probably in middle school. And you never giggle, by the way. And, as your boyfriend, I don't know what this kisses lasting forever thing is about."

"I don't even remember our first kiss. It just happened. You were what made it special, so you're what I remember." GoGo said causing Wasabi to laugh.

"That's the cheesiest thing you've ever said. You've read this too many times. Has Hiro seen it?"

"Hiro hasn't looked at me in a week. He's definitely seen it, and I think he's just as big a fan as you are."

"Good, don't want to have to be jealous of a minor."

"You don't have anything to worry about Wasabi. You're much more my speed." Their following kiss didn't last eternity or make the world stand still. But it was enough for them. The awkward fanfiction was abandoned so that Wasabi and GoGo could chase something real. Not the perfect, electric chemistry that didn't exist in real life, but the spark between two broken people who became a little bit more fixable together.

* * *

**Hey, I'm not making fun of the authors of Hirogo fanfictions. You do you. I didn't read any Hirogo fanfictions before I wrote this just a lot of my old cringy fanfics from 2012-2013 so that I wouldn't make any direct parodies of anyone else's writing. I just really don't like the ship and wanted to point out some flaws in it. I don't even mind the Hiro crushing on her, like how Dipper crushed on Wendy, but I find GoGo liking him back to be awkward and a little bit illegal. Anyways, that's the end of my rant. Enjoy what you enjoy, and I enjoy Gosabi. Probably can't talk me out of it, probably can't talk you out of this. Wouldn't be lying if I said it was certain reviewers that made me want to publish this.**


End file.
